Friends with Benefits
by Limac
Summary: This is the story of Nate, finding himself in a situation where his rival, Hugh, asks him to do something he'd never expect to do. (Note: Story contains Sexual Themes and Mild Language. May not be suitable for ages under 13).
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon in Aspertia City. Nate was at home. He just finished defeating Iris, the Unova champion, after defeating Team Plasma's Ghetsis. He was thinking about someone he cared about. Someone he was close to. Someone who lived next door. That someone: Rosa. Those two had many Pokemon battles outside their houses. Nate didn't have too many friends. The only friends he was close to were his rival Hugh and Rosa. Other than that, Nate didn't have too much to do after becoming champion. All he ended up doing was having sleepovers with Hugh and thinking about Rosa. The problem was that he didn't have the courage to ask her to his house, not even to hang out.

'Hey! Nate!' called a voice nearby. Nate recognized it as his rival, Hugh. 'Nate, can I have a sleepover at your place?' Nate, bored, answered 'Yes!' immediately. Before he could say anything more, he found that Hugh already brought his bag with him. It seemed to Nate like Hugh knew exactly what he was going to say beforehand.

In the evening, after a Pokemon battle, Nate and Hugh ate dinner cooked by Nate's mom, then went to Nate's bedroom. They put their pajamas on and sat on the bed. They played games. They played until midnight, and decided to go to bed then. They turned their console off, then the lights, and slipped into bed.

'Hey, Nate?' Hugh said.

'Yes,' Nate replied.

'Tell me, do you still like Rosa?'

'Yes, I think.'

'I don't think I get you.'

'I don't know. I feel that I like her and dislike her at the same time, it's a weird feeling.'

'I still don't know what you mean.'

'I don't know either.'

'Do you want to fuck her?'

'What kind of a question is that?'

'I don't know. I just thought it might appeal to you.' Nate thought for a moment after hearing this.

'Well. I don't really feel like fucking her, but I'd rather fuck her than anyone else in the world,' Nate lied. Hugh saw right through him.

'Aww, come one. I know you, Nate. You do, don't you?'

'I might, why? Do you want me to get laid?'

'Well, I'm saying this because I want to see you happy. And it might make her happy too, you know.'

'Well… okay, I'm listening if you have a plan.' Hugh thought for a moment.

'Okay I think I've got one.' Hugh started. 'So the plan is: you invite her to your place on a night your mom isn't home, and convince her to have a sleepover with you. I'll also be there of course. We'll eat dinner, and we'll play games. While we're playing games, you signal me to go to the bathroom to give you two privacy. After I go to the bathroom, you pull your pants down, making it look like an accident, while making sure she sees your hard dick. Tell her it was an accident, then give her a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube, without her knowing it's lube. If she asks what it is, tell her it's candy, and tell her to taste some. When she does and if she likes it, tell her that it tastes better if you suck it off someone's genitals and ask her if she would like to try it. If she agrees, spread some on your dick and tell her to suck it off. If she gets horny, she might ask you if it works for women's genitals. Say yes, spread some on her pussy, and lick it. If she likes it, you'll have the chance to fuck her. After you're done, shout a key phrase out loud so that I can hear it. I'll come out of the bathroom to see what you've accomplished.'

'Well, that's some plan you got. How do you know it will even work?' Nate asked.

'Hey, what's life without a little risk?' Hugh replied.

'Also, I have a few questions. First of all, why do you want to get involved?'

'I want to see, or at least hear you two fuck each other.'

'Okay, next question: what if she says no to the invite?'

'You're practically Rosa's best friend. You think she'd say no to you?'

'Alright, next: what if she doesn't want the lube candy, or if she doesn't want to suck me off?'

'Rosa's quite gullible, if not, really gullible. I think she'll fall right into your trap.'

'Next: what if she tells an adult?'

'If she likes it, she won't tell anyone.'

'And what if she gets pregnant?'

'Then you can either play it safe by using condoms, or only orally fuck her.'

'And finally: Why did you come up with this plan? Why do you want to see us fuck? What will you accomplish?'

'I just can't stand to see you depressed. Also, make sure you don't tell her it was all my idea. Don't give me any credit if she asks, got it?'

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nate and Hugh put the plan in motion. Nate's mom was going out for the night to stay in Nimbasa City. Hugh pushed Nate towards Rosa's house. Hugh knocked on the door and ran away to do his part of the plan. Rosa opened the door. Nate was shaking in his shoes.

'Umm… Rosa?' Nate started.

'Yes, Nate?' her dreamy voice asked, causing Nate to shiver and stutter even more.

'Umm… I was… umm… wondering if… umm… you wanted to… umm… come to my house for… umm… a sleepover,' Nate struggled to say. Rosa paused, then smiled.

'I'd love to,' Rosa replied. Nate's stomach felt like it did a backflip.

'Umm… okay. See you there,' Nate said.

'I'm coming now,' she said. 'I'm so bored, I need to socialize.'

Nate and Rosa walked to his house. Hugh had just come back from the shop where he bought the strawberry-flavored lube. The three of them entered the house.

'I've never seen this place before. you have a very nice house,' Rosa said. Nate walked her over to his bedroom. They played games, then ate lunch. After lunch, they battled each others' Pokemon in a three-on-three battle, as they always did. After that, they played more games, and then ate dinner. After dinner, Hugh whispered into Nate's ear. 'Okay Nate, the key phrase after your fuck is "That was great".' The three of them left the table, after putting their dishes in the sink and went to play games.

After a while, Nate nodded at Hugh.

'I've gotta go to the bathroom, sorry,' Hugh stated. He entered the bathroom, and locked the door shut. It was just Nate and Rosa in the room now. Nate moved an inch closer to Rosa. Rosa looked at him, then back at the TV screen. Nate moved another inch closer. Rosa didn't do anything. Nate kept inching his way towards Rosa, until they were touching each other. Rosa leaned her head against Nate's shoulder.

'You know, Nate. You're a great friend, the best I have. I don't feel like starting a relationship with anyone, but I can tell you have a crush on me,' she said with a smile. Nate's face went red. 'You also ought to know this, Nate: I don't have a crush on you, but I care about you, more than you think, and I know you care about me, even though you don't express it.'

Nate's dick became fully erect, but Rosa, fortunately or unfortunately, took notice of this.

'Ooh, Nate's hard. I think I'm gonna please him,' she said. She then took notice of the lube on the table next to them. 'Hey Nate, what's that?' she asked Nate, pointing at the lube container.

'It's umm… cand-, I mean umm… lube,' Nate replied in all honesty.

'Natey is becoming dirty. I like you, Nate,' she said, grabbing the container. She smelled it. 'Mmm, strawberry, my favorite!'

Nate's mouth was open fully in shock, as he watched Rosa put her lube-covered fingers in her pants and stroked her pussy.

'Does this make you horny, Natey?' she asked him. Nate was too shocked to move, but he indeed felt horny. Once he regained consciousness, he stroked his own dick.

'Rosa, I don't think we should be doing this, we're friends, and as you said, we're not dating,' Nate said.

'Oh, then perhaps you had another reason for buying that lube?' she asked. Nate didn't say anything. He knew he had instantly lost the argument. 'Yeah, that's what I thought. Now come here and show me what best friends do for each other.' She grabbed Nate's hand, and tucked it in her pants, telling him to stroke her pussy. It was very warm, moist, and slippery, yet not too loose, just right for two of his fingers to go in her.

'Oh yes! Fuck me with your fingers, Natey! Just like that! A little bit higher! Mmmmmm!' she exclaimed. Rosa then took her clothes off, followed by Nate's. She put more lube other hand, and rubbed Nate's dick. Nate fingered her as she was sucking his dick. After a while, Rosa pushed Nate down onto the bed so that Nate was flat on his back. Rosa laid down on top of Nate's stomach, put his dick in her pussy and fucked it.

'This is what true friends do, Natey!' she shouted. Nate grabbed her tits with his two available hands. 'Oooohhhh! Yes! Fuck me hard, Natey!' So this is what Hugh was talking about? This is what Hugh wanted him to do? Nate made a mental reminder: to thank Hugh the next chance he could.

Rosa got up, positioned herself on all-fours and begged Nate for his dick. Nate was only too happy to please her. He kneeled on the bed and fucked her pussy hard. After a long while, Nate was about to cum.

'Rosa, I'm gonna cum!' he exclaimed.

'Nate! Cum in me! Do it!' she ordered.

'Why? What if you get pregnant?'

'Hey, what's life without a little risk?' So Nate did so, filling her up with his cum. In turn, she came shorty after.

'Rosa, I just plundered your virginity. Heh.'

'You know Natey, you're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for.'

'We're not friends Rosa.'

'I know. We're best friends.'

'No, we're not,' he said, looking serious. Rosa's smile faded.

'So… what are we?'

'We're friends… with benefits.' Rosa's smile recovered, and improved.

Nate and Rosa felt tired. They turned the lights off, and went to bed.

'That was the best night of my life,' Nate said. 'But it feels like I'm forgetting something.'

'What?'

'Oh, nothing.' Both Nate and Rosa fell into a deep slumber, to the sound of a certain knocking on the bathroom door.

The End.


End file.
